


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: Gen, bridget jones diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aftermath of Bridget and Mark's break up. Heart warming all the same.





	Dreams

‘Bridget? Bridget!’

Mark shouted after her, wondering what he could possibly do to save the situation, and more importantly, their relationship.

Mark had been taking frequent trips away, sometime without letting Bridget know before he went. When he came home, he was greeted with hugs and kisses lacking in warmth and passion. Something was wrong, he knew it. He did feel guilty for not spending time with her, but when duty called, he could do nothing apart from abiding by his schedule, despite it being against his will.

She stormed out after what was seemingly a calm conversation. He was only discussing what would be their 5th anniversary together and if they could take a holiday. Unfortunately his schedule was so tight, it restricted their options significantly to only two days. And when he couldn’t offer a solution to the problem, she started to scream at him for being such a disappointment and that she couldn’t see a future with him. He couldn’t understand why she doubted his love for her. Though looking retrospectively, he did little to convince her otherwise.

Bridget was always in a state of self doubt from time to time. When they first started to date, he somehow always knew how to make her happy. Kissing her, hugging her, cradling her in his arms, drowning himself in her scent. It made her giggle, and the edge of his lips twitch against his will. They couldn’t keep their hands off one another for months, spending nights pleasuring each other, snogging, shagging, though she was always more willing after a glass of wine or two. In her more sober moments, she would occasionally feel embarrassed about herself, wondering what on earth he found attractive in her, especially after counting her calories and weighing herself at the end of the day. When she was in a state, he would moan soothing words into her ears, praising every inch of her, Kissing, stroking her neck to her shoulders, grazing her breasts and feeling down her waist and back. His every touch made her spine tingle and the flame of desire would roar back in an instant. In those moments, he thought he could do no wrong, everything he did made her ecstatic. Perhaps, he was not incapable of love as he once thought. 

‘Mark?’

‘Yes my love?’

‘I miss you, when will you be home?’

‘I am on my way, 20 minutes or so. Love you.’

He was standing outside the doors of her flat, wanting to surprise her.

Letting himself in, he heard her scramble on top of the stairs. He had longed to kiss her all day, he couldn’t wait to give her a loving hug, and maybe more later.  
Mark gently stepped upstairs, wanting to know what she was doing. Her scent, her voice filled his senses. When he push the door open, he was stunned. No one was there.

***

It was another dream.

He often dreamt of her at night, even months after they had broken up. His dreams often involved knowing her being angry but him not sure what to say or put things right, or wanting to see her but she was nowhere to be found. He would wake up anxious and distraught at the same time, rendering another one of his sleepless nights.  
Mark thought the final jury had been given on their relationship, and that Bridget had sentenced him to a lifetime of solitude and loneliness. It was impossible to imagine that he could have another intimate relationship with any other woman. She was the one, and he had let it slip from his fingers. 

***

‘Dad?’

‘How’s my Bridget?’

‘I am fine Dad. Why are you calling?’

‘Well, you mum has just been on the phone with Elaine.’

‘And?’

‘Your mum said Elaine was very worried about her son. Apparently the man is a mess.’

There was a moment of silence.

‘Bridget?’

‘Yes?’

‘Are you and Mark.. There is no chance at all there?’

‘Dad, I have told you. We have tried to fix things for months. There is no hope. It’s definitely over and no going back.’

‘Oh. What a shame. Elaine was hoping you would pop round some time.’

‘Dad, please can you tell her I thank her kindness, but this one is beyond me.’

‘Very well. Are you okay?’

‘I’m… coping. Getting back to my routine as a single woman in my prime of life, you know?’

Colin chuckled. That’s more like the daughter he knew. For a while, he thought there was something missing in her. The spark of life that would beam out of her whenever she was around. Colin knew something was wrong, but he didn’t think it was her relationship with her fiancée that was the cause of her change. She had been nervous and insecure, watching over her shoulders every step of the way, afraid she would do something wrong. Her temper was short, but even Colin couldn’t figure out the reason behind her frustration.

‘Take care, my darling.’

‘Bye Dad. Love you.’

***

The conker tree outside Mark’s office window was beginning to show signs of winter, branches dry, leaves adrift. Mark sat with a glass of cold water on his desk, trying to will himself awake as he stared at the papers in front of him. He hadn’t been himself lately. Woes in his personal life had evidently impacted on his professional life. He looked dispirited and was not as sharp as he used to be in court and in the office. Fortunately, nothing of irreversible consequence had occurred, but the countless nights filled with insomnia had taken its toll, and lines on his face were undeniable evidence of that. 

The phone rang.

‘Yes?’

‘Mark it’s Jeremy.’

‘Oh, hello.’

‘How are you doing lately?’

‘Fine thank you. That’s very kind of you to ask.’

‘Just looking out for you my man.’

‘Listen, are you free tonight? I was hoping to go out for a drink.’

‘I think so, I don’t think I’ll be otherwise engaged.’

There was a hint of irony in his tone. Of course he wouldn’t be doing anything else. His social life had ceased after his break up with Bridget. Work was the only thing keeping him occupied, preventing him from going crazy, though it was not always effective as he would like to think.  
Walking into the pub, he spotted Jeremy by the bar giving him a wave and a grin. Mark made his best attempt to act as nonchalant as possible. From Jeremy’s expressions, it was clear that his attempt to conceal any anxiety was ineffective.

‘Hey, good to see you my man!’

‘Good to see you too.’

‘What are you having?’

‘Just a double scotch would do.’

Mark sat down by the bar, and loosened his tie.

‘You look exhausted Mark.’

‘Well, it hasn’t been an easy time.’

‘Are you and Bridget…? Magda has been nagging me about it for weeks.’

‘Things didn’t work out, I guess we all have to move on.’ 

‘Very keenly I presume.’

‘I don’t want to talk about it if you don’t mind.’

Jeremy sighed, this was how Mark always used to be, not showing much emotion at all outside work. No playfulness, no charm. He thought he had seen the end of it when he got together with Bridget, Magda saying they were such a perfect match and all.  
3 full glasses later, Mark started to waver, and Jeremy looked concerned.

‘Are you okay walking home?’

‘I’ll .. be fine, just what I needed. I’ll sleep it off.’

‘The weather looks gloomy outside, you might be better taking a taxi you know?’

‘No no, I’ll walk. It’ll … clear my head..’

He strolled back, gaining looks as he walked drunkenly. It wasn’t like him to be overtly display his carelessness. When he turned the corner, he thought he spotted a familiar face by the shop. It was gone so fast, he thought he was hallucinating. 

The rain drops were getting heavier by the second and everyone on the street was running for cover. Mark took off his jacket, still staring at the shop front with a troubled look on his face. After a car stopped in front of the street, obstructing his view, he looked back to where he was walking, and quickened his pace.  
As Mark stepped through the door to his house, there was a moment of panic on his face. He closed his eyes, palm covering his face and breathed, desperately trying to forget what he just saw. But his thoughts had ran wild before he could help it.

Bridget wasn’t alone.

Before this point, it never occurred to him that she might be seeing someone already. After all, they had officially broken up and no strings were attached. They were both free agents now. Walking around, looking lost, he went to the kitchen looking for another drink. It wasn’t before long a stinging headache clawed its way to his head. His body was numb, his head senseless. 

***

Jeremy wanted to check on his friend, but Mark’s phone wasn’t answering.

After the 5th attempt, he began to worry that something bad might have happened, but he had no way of knowing. An idea began to form at the back of his mind.

‘Hello?’

‘Hello Bridget? This is Jeremy.’

‘Hello Jeremy, how is Magda?’

‘She’s fine, looking at furniture catalogues for our new house. Actually… I am calling for a favour.’

‘Bridget, I know the situation with you and Mark, but can’t get in touch with him. He was quite upset and left me after having quite a few glasses of whisky, I don’t know if he got home. He is not answering.’

There was a pause at the other end.

‘Jeremy, I am not..’

‘I know I know. Bridget, I am asking this purely as a favour, I am worried about his safety, he hasn’t been himself lately.’

‘Jeremy, I am not home, it will take at least an hour to get to Holland Park.’

‘Bridget…’

It had been months since they broke up. Bridget had been trying to escape from anything Mark related, places they had been as a couple, restaurants they had dates in, food they had cooked together, or even a simple conversation. If it wasn’t Jeremy or Dad, she might have been less patient.

Drunk? Not himself?

She had known him for his professionalism as a barrister. Cool demeanour, and eloquent in all circumstances. Even when he was making a declaration of affection, he would make it sound like some paragraph of a lawsuit paper. Before he could get his words out, the awkwardness in the room would be so intense, she had to put a stop to it, whatever he had to say. And so, for so many times, their affection for one another was left unsaid. But he had never let his personal life get in the way of his cases. This was very unusual.  
Perhaps, she should put an end it, and put things behind her, once and for all. 

***

Jeremy had a few glasses, but was not enough to keep him from worrying about Mark. After all, the office would take a big hit if the top barrister bails out. They would all share the consequences of that.

After finishing his glass of water and another coffee, he decided to make the trip himself. Though he had no way of knowing if Mark was okay, it would give him a piece of mind to check on him and know he got home in one piece.

Getting out of the cab, Jeremy noticed an equally inconspicuous car stopped by at the end of the street.

He knocked several times, the silence after the autumn rain was particularly eerie. Only the dim light from the kitchen was visible, but that could be on even if no one was home.

‘Jeremy?’

‘Bridget! Oh I am glad you came.’

Slightly embarrassed, Bridget whispered: ‘Well.. I thought it might be a good idea, just to check.’

***

Mark dreamt, this time much more vivid than any of his previous dreams. She looked at him with longing eyes, and his heart melted at the sight of them. She hugged him, had him in her arms, wanted to know if he had been well when she was away. Her scent smelt wonderful, but all he could do was to reassure her. He had missed her terribly, but he didn’t know what else to do.

Mark woke in bed, evidently crying from the night before. But he could not remember anything the night before. He obviously didn’t get changed himself, his underpants were not folded the right way, though it was clear someone had made an unsuccessful attempt. He had a feeling that someone was here. Those touches, they were too vivid just to be a dream.

He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. It was in her writing.

_Mark,_

__

_Jeremy was worried so I came to check on you._  
_I left some food in the fridge._  
_Please look after yourself_

_Bridget x_

There was both surprise and relief on his face. He wanted to call and thank her, but it was better leaving her be. She seemed happier without him. Though he had missed her terribly, it would only be more painful if they had stayed together. Making her happy was always his intention, no matter how painful the cost.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
